When Friendship Never Seems to be Enough
by maliciousfate
Summary: When a new shinigami enters the 10th division she wants nothing more then to be accepted by her squad. But when she figures out exactly 'who' her captain is, it seems her priorities change. But will her desires ever be returned? [HitsugayaOC]
1. First Day

**AN:** _I posted this series only to get feedback on my writing. I prefere only_ constructive criticism _and grammer corrections. But a few story suggestion and compliments are helpful as well : And also, please don't hope/expect to have many updates on this series, as I have only written two chapters. Its a work in progress and I'd love to be able to write it without looking like a fool. So please, send your (_constructive_) critques!_

**

* * *

**

**When Friendship Never Seems to be Enough **

_By: maliciousfate_

**Chapter: One**

_"First Day"_

* * *

Another sigh found its way sliding from my lips as my head twisted around in every direction. I hated to admit this, but I was totally lost. Lost on my first day. What an impression that will make to my new captain and squad members.

I looked down at the now crumpled piece of paper I had been holding in my hand.

"_10__th__ division. Captain: Hitsugaya Toushirou. Vice Captain: Matsumoto Rangiku_." I repeated the words on the paper out loud, letting my feet lead me forward. I had no clue who my captain or vice captain where or what they looked like, so I was stuck wandering the Saratai endlessly.

I looked up from the paper to find that I was no longer alone on the street I had turned down. Three middle-aged men stood in a huddle on the opposite side of where I standing. I thought at first to ask them for some direction, but something about them told me they wouldn't be any help.

"Hey gorgeous. Wanna have some fun?" One of the men slurred as he wobbled closer to me. I had to stop myself from contorting my face in disgust; the men where drunk out of their minds.

"No thank you." I replied dryly and began to slowly walk away from the approaching man. However, he wasn't having that. He grabbed my shoulder and swung me around to face him.

"Oh come on baby, don't be like that." His breath reeked of pure vodka and the stench from this clothes told me he hadn't bathed in a few days. And some how his hand had found its way on my forearm rubbing it with his dirtied thumb. I wanted to gag.

"Please sir, release my arm." I tried to keep my voice steady. This man was repulsive. And I didn't need to get into a fight before even meeting my captain. I'd be thrown out for sure. But luck sure wasn't on my side this day, his friends had decided to help him out and where now on their way towards the two of us.

"C-come on baby. I know you want to have some fun." The man was beginning to have trouble speaking and his friends just agreed with his comment by chuckling.

"Sir, _I insist _you release my arm, I am needed elsewhere." I began to pull my arm away from him, but he only tightened his grip in reply. I clenched my teeth, at this moment all I wanted to do was cut his filthy head off with my zanpakutou that was shaking slightly in its hilt on my back.

"Let go of my arm!" I pulled harder now, still trying to hold back my rage. He and his friends merely smiled disgustingly at my attempts.

"Aw, come on baby. It'll be fun!" The man began to wrap his other arm around my waist. But that was _I not /I _going to happen! I used my free arm to grab the hilt of my zanpakutou but before I could unsheathe it I was stopped. Someone else had appeared.

"I believe the woman told you to release her." A deep voice stated from behind us. I turned slightly to get a look at the man I'd now love for sure. And I was surprised to see he was attractive.

He had dark, almost black, hair and wore sleeveless shinigami robes. He also had a tattoo of the numbers 69 on his left cheek, along with a dark blue stripe tattoo that stretched from his left cheek, over the bridge of his nose almost to his right cheek. And through his right eye he had a set of three straight scars that precluded down his cheek. His face wore a scowl as he glared at the man gripping my arm.

"And _who _the hell are you to tell me what this woman wants?" The drunken man slurred as he squeezed my arm tighter. My hand gripped my zanpakutou just as tight, longing to release it.

"Vice-Captain for the 9th division is who. Now release her or I will throw you into solitary confinement." The vice-captain threatened firmly never releasing his intimidating glare. The man quickly released my arm and backed away frightened, as if the new arrival had just grown another head.

"I-I am sorry vice-captain. I was j-just joking around you know, I-I didn't realize who I was talking to." The man began to apologies profusely, bowing deeply before he and his friends scampered away drunkenly.

"Thank you vice-captain." I said with a deep bow while rubbing my sore arm in the process. The vice-captain laughed lightly before walking closer toward me.

"No need to be so formal. The names Hisagi Shuuhei, by the way." He said holding his hand out for me to shake which I did with a small smile.

"Riku Nagai, pleased to meet you Hisagi Shuuhei." Hisagi smiled down at me as we released our hands.

"So you're the new recruit for the lil-squirts squad huh?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"If you are referring to Hitsugaya Toushirou, then yes I am."

"Well you'll have your hands full that's for sure. He may be small, but damn he supplies paper work by the shit load." Hisagi laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"You've heard some rumors then?" I asked as we began to walk forward.

"Rumors? Nah, they're true. I know his vice-captain, and she tells me she barely has a break from all the paper work. It's a drag really; she's fun on our sake nights."

"Then it appears I'll have my hands full as well."

"Don't let that worry you though, I bet Hitsugaya can be some type of fun when he wants to be. You just have to get passed his constant serious attitude. Annoying if you ask me." Hisagi laughed again as we turned a corner. I wanted to laugh too, but I've still have yet to meet my captain so I have no right to make fun of my superior.

"Well here we are. The 10th division. You're new home." Hisagi said as we came to a section of the Saratai that I'd been assigned too.

"Thank you Hisagi Shuuhei." I said as I turned to him. He shook his head lightly.

"You know, you are really too formal. You can call me Hisagi, or hell, you can even call me Sagi if you want." He smiled before leaning in close to my ear and whispered, "-But out of those two, I prefer Hisagi."

"Hisagi it is then." I replied with a smile before I turned back to the door that surly had my captain behind.


	2. The Encounture

**When Friendship Never Seems to be Enough **

By: maliciousfate

**Chapter: Two**

_"The Encounter"_

* * *

Hisagi had politely excused himself when he was called elsewhere, but he left promising to see me later on. And oddly, that left a smile on my face. 

I stared back at the large door before me. For some reason I had just gotten really nervous. I'm never nervous, like ever. So to me this wasn't a good sign. I didn't know why meeting my captain would make me so nervous; I've met a few already while I was back at school. I wasn't nervous back then, so why now?

I took a deep breath and knocked twice on the door. It was a second or two before someone answered.

_"Enter."_ The muffled voice said and I couldn't help but notice it sounded vaguely of a woman. I never thought of the name Toushirou as a woman's name, but who knows. I pushed the door open and closed it quickly behind me.

I glanced only briefly at the woman whom was seated at a large oak desk, she was clearly buried behind mounds of paper work. It was vague, but I did see the shimmering sight of bright orange hair upon her head before I bent my body towards her. I made sure my bow was deep as I could manage it without having my nose touch the ground.

"Such respect and I am only a vice-captain! I could get used to this." The woman laughed and eagerly dropped the pen she was using to sign a paper. She swiftly left her seat and came around the desk to stand before me.

"Ruki Nagai I presume?" She asked as I rose from the ground to meet her gaze. When my eyes held her I noticed instantly the woman was clearly not modest. Her robes were designed to show off an extreme amount of cleavage that she seemed to flaunt.

"Yes, Vice-Captain Matsumoto." I replied remembering the vice-captain's name from the paper now stuffed away in my shinigami robes.

"Oh, no need to be so formal with me Riku, Rangiku will do fine." She said with bright smile, I nodded with a slight smile as well.

"The captain is off on some, well _I'm assuming _important business at the moment. So he's making me fill in." She said sarcastically as she began to walk lazily to a couch that was pushed up on the other side of the room. She fell onto it with a loud sigh.

"I'm just glad to be out of doing that damn paperwork." I smiled at this, Hisagi did tell me the vice-captain had hated the overload of paperwork her captain had supplied her. He definitely wasn't kidding.

"I see you've heard this division is filled with paperwork." She laughed and rose from the couch. "-But sadly, it is as true as what you've most likely heard. But luckily for you you won't be given as much as _some _of us." I laughed lightly at her extreme sarcasm; I was already beginning to like her.

"Well enough of this, if we don't hurry to the training grounds now Toushirou will be fuming, and that's not something you would like from him. That kid is serious enough as it is!" She let out another sigh and walked herself out of the room with me following closely behind.

As we walked I found it odd that we didn't run into anyone, not a single soul. I could hear my soft footsteps echoing off the surrounding walls but nothing more. Even the light conversation Matsumoto and I were having didn't seem to dent the deafening silence engulfing me.

"Uhm, Vice Ca- I mean, Rangiku. I couldn't help but notice we are the only ones out in the Seretei today. Where are all the other squads and captains?" I asked as we turned another corner on the still silent street.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot about that. Well all the captains are most likely in a meeting because they _always_ are. And the other squads are off patrolling other parts of the Seretei since this part is patrolled by our division. But don't get used to the silence, it's never this quiet." I nodded my head, understanding.

It took almost seconds later that the normal stone barracks opened up into a grassy field with trees, an icy blue lake, and fresh air. Oddly, this placed looked very familiar but I had a hard time figuring out why.

"Alright, this is a simple exercise that will determine your place in our squad." Rangiku began as she grabbed a scroll from her robes. "-It's nothing to worry about either. I'll call on some hollows and you'll destroy them. Simple, right?"

"Very." I replied liking the idea of being about to do some one-on-one combat after all my days studying hard on books.

"I'm already starting to like you!" Rangiku exclaimed as she unraveled the scroll by tossing it into the air then she pounded her palms into its center. Nothing happened at first, and I was beginning to get doubts on my task. But a few loud screeches from behind told me my doubts weren't needed. Four large hollows had appeared and were already closing in.

Instantly I grabbed for my zanpakutou, unsheathing it in a fluid motion.

"Now what do we have here? You sure do smell good." The more bug-like hollow said from my right as he toward over my form.

"I see you're a new one aren't you? Inexperienced, untrained, and unprepared." The hollow began to laugh loudly, throwing his head back. Even the other hollowed chimed in.

My only reply was a huge smirk before I jumped high into the air and brought my zanpakutou down onto the unprepared bug-like hollow's face. Shattering its mask and killing it instantly.

Its' scream still lingered around us as the other two hollows dove for my still air-born form. I was quick to dodge the first, rolling onto the ground, but I hadn't expected the second to know how to flash-step. It succeeded in giving me a small cut on my left cheek. Nothing serious, but pissing me off none-the-less.

"Bad move." I whispered as I jumped again bringing my sword down onto the hollow that had cut my cheek. He tried to stop the blade with six of his ten arms, but only succeded in slicing them off.

It screamed out in pain, falling to the ground. The second one was quick to launch out while its comrade lay injured. With many grabs at me with its long claws it succeeded in only getting itself killed.

I didn't even need to bother with the other; all I had to do was walk up to its still screaming form and stab its mask. And it was gone along with the others.

I sheathed my zanpakutou and wiped the small amount of blood from my cheek gritting my teeth at my clumsiness. I let a weak hollow leave an injury on me, and it even surprised me. I mentally shook my head before turning to see not only Rangiku but also a newcomer.

I had to scream at my legs to move as I stared at the man besides my vice-captain. He was considerably shorter then Matsumoto, as was I, but it was his eyes that stood out most for me. They were a deep emerald green that seemed to reflect off of the sunlight that was casting over the field. His hair was a magnificent snowy-white that swayed slightly in the light breeze. As I approached the two, it was Rangiku that was first to speak.

"You sure as hell can kick some ass Ruki. Not once calling upon your zanpakutou's name, that's some pretty amazing skills you posses." She praised me with a bight smile that I could only fake back one in return. My eyes were still fixated on this unknown man.

She was quick to notice my confused gaze and soon answered my question in a reply that would leave me stunned.

"Oh yes, this is Hitsugaya Toushirou, our Captain."

I bit down on my tongue. A squad member should never show feelings towards their captain besides pure loyalty. It was unheard of, and I would abide by that rule. Hitsugaya Toushirou was my captain and I was his squad member, nothing more. _Ever._

"Pleased to meet you Captain Hitsugaya." I said bowing just as low as I had with Rangiku. I heard a light chuckle before Rangiku spoke again,

"There you go again with your over-the-top formal gestures. I already told you there is no need for that here, Ruki." However, I did not rise from my bow I wanted to wait for Toushirou himself to tell me this.

"Hm, you may rise Nagai." I did as I was told but not without the reminder that he had not called me by my first name. I needed to earn his respect, that much was obvious.

"You are dismissed to go back to the division. Rangiku, make preparations for her placement." He stated with a stone-face never once looking at me.

I gave a short nod before I left, hearing Rangiku calling our captain a _"tight-ass"_ as I did.

A breeze tossed my hair into my eyes as I calmly walked back to the division while my stomach twisted.

_A squad member should never show feelings towards their captain besides pure loyalty. Ever._

I bit my lip.


End file.
